


Well, Well, Well - How The Turntables

by Losthoundz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M, No editing we die like mne, also the kakaobi tag is lacking ;(, honeslty i didn't have aclue on what to call this since i published this on a whim, it was in my drafts so i decided it needed to come out, nothing explcit, the title is a 'the office' quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losthoundz/pseuds/Losthoundz
Summary: “Better than you, you piece of shit!”Kakashi sneered, “you just insulted yourself, you idiot.""I am not,” against Obito’s better judgement, his breath hitched, “an idiot!"





	Well, Well, Well - How The Turntables

**Author's Note:**

> this might be out of character but hahaha fuck it

Annoying. 

He huffed angrily, pulling hard at the wire attached to the pole. So. Fucking. _Annoying._ The damn thing wouldn’t budge! Almost instinctively, his eyes darted left trying to gage how far his teammate was. Obito grit his teeth in justified rage because _damn it!_ They’d been doing this for the same amount to of time, got the same bait, had the same damn pole, and that piece of shit still managed to be better than him! 

Kakashi looked up at him (as if he had a sixth sense for whenever his eyes landed on him to compare the two of them) and scoffed. Then he tugged almost carelessly on his pole and a big fish came up, splashing and dangling on the edge of it. Kakashi’s eyes darted back up to him, the briefest of emotions crossing his blank gray eyes. Judging. _Mocking. _

Then he bent down to unhook it with not a single drop of sweat or grime on him. It wasn’t even _fair._

He felt heat crawl up his neck. He’d show that good for nothing bastard! He’d get a big one on his end and then he’d show him. Who cares if Kakashi had ten more than he did? This one would be so big it wouldn’t even matter!

With the determined yell, Obito threw himself into the tug and - 

“Damn it!” He screamed (Uchiha did not squeal) and suddenly the pole snapped in half and he was sent flying forward. His hands flailed, grabbing out for anything that would stop his fall and thoughtlessly he held onto whatever came into his grasp. 

“Idiot!” 

Water splashed, and they rolled into the shallow shore. It was cold and dirty, and he almost choked at the sudden shift in temperature, spluttering the water out of his mouth. The guck of the bank greedily stuck to them as they landed shoulder to shoulder. The two immediately righted themselves, their heads above the water in no time, the natural reflex earned through their hard training. Obito grimaced, spitting weeds out of his mouth. 

“Damn it Bakashi,” he snapped, hands going to his face to peel of the remaining weeds and teeth clenching down to ward off their pathetic chattering. “This is your fault!"

“_My fault?_” The bastard whispered and had the nerve to sound annoyed and angry. If anything, _Obito’s_ the one who should be pissed. “You’re the _idiot_ who couldn’t even make a _fishing rod_ properly.”

“I made it the same way you did!” 

“Except you _didn’t_, dead last,” he sneered, rising to his feet, “_obviously.”_

“Why you -” Obito jumped to his feet. He already had the brat talking down to him, he wouldn’t have him _looking_ down on him too. Kakashi however, seemed to be pissed off enough to shove him back into the water as if it was they were kids in a sand park and not the freezing lake it was.

“_Shut. Up._” 

Obito almost snapped his fist forward at the tone alone, but the stupid bastard’s foot knocked him back before he could and all of a sudden his shirt was fisted in Kakashi’s hands and he was shoved backwards into sandy water.

“We’re in _Ame_, next to _enemy_ territory, _thousands_ of miles away from Konoha and at risk of being spotted and killed at _any_ moment - we are at _war_.” Kakashi growled, "we are _soldiers_ and now we’re soaking wet in the middle of _winter_ all because you are too idiotic to fish without _fucking_ it up,” a flash of irritation thrummed through him, because even on the throes of rage, Kakashi still seemed to manage to be condescending without trying. 

“All because your delusional mind is imaging some nonexistent _rivalry_.” It was spat from him like the word disgusted him. Like the idea of even associating with Obito was_ disgusting._ “You’ve been annoying this entire time, over something that does’t. _exist_.” Kakashi sneered, “and since your too stupid to tell, I’m going to spell it out for you: I don’t care about Rin, I_ am_ better than you and I _always_ will be. You are stupid and useless. I am your commanding officer and you _will_ listen to me.” 

He was spitting out each word in a parted breath, that dark heavy look narrowed in on him and on any other day he might have backed off. He might have let it go. But all he could think of was that that look was like all the others, and though it was heavier and more focused, it as just the same. Like he was useless. Stupid. Pointless. 

And it pissed him off even more. 

Obito had had enough of that look.

Sure, Kakashi might be better at _everything_. He might even be the best. But he was a _dick_, and he was arrogant, and _he_ was annoying and_ just_ like everyone else. He looked at Obito down his nose, spat at him without even trying giving him a chance, and Obito didn’t give a flying crap  anymore. 

The whole day he had to deal with this prick, with his uncaring attitude, with Sensei's favoritism, with Rin's ignoring - they all looked right through him. And he was used to it, but _this_. This was it. This random moment was his breaking point, the moment where all the past months of frustration broke because he was just _done._

“Fuck. You.” He snapped, his own hands coming to yank of Kakashi's shirt. “I’m annoying? You're the brat who get’s handed _everything_ on a silver-fucking-platter! And you're total dick acting as if it’s everyones _else's_ fault for not being the same exact way.” That dark look, the heavier and one full of dark promises creeped into Karashi's eyes, but he continued on ignoring it, “this entire mission you’ve been ignoring us! We’re your team, but you think your so much better, don’t you? That you don’t need us dragging you down - “ 

“Because I don't.” Kakashi spat and Obito snapped. He just.

Snapped.

Shoving his face forward, he did the only thing he could think of and knocked his forehead against the bastards, watching in pleasure as Kakashi let go to hold it in surprised pain. In the back of his mind, he realized that was the first time he’d ever landed a clear hit on him. 

The thought was instantly discarded in favor of jumping onto the tumbling form and delving into a graceless wrestling match, the freezing water splashing around them as they rolled in the dirt. And despite his initial advantage of surprise, Kakashi quickly over took him and pinned him to the ground. 

His arms were locked above him in one hand and a pointed edge slid under his chin. Gray eyes glared, a dark crease forming on the little bit of skin that the mask didn’t cover. Oh. He was _pissed._ Cocky, arrogant, cool-headed Kakashi was _angry_. More than he’d ever seen in his life. 

His own pool of anger expanded in his chest. It breathed fire into his lungs, his families elemental chakra lighting his veins as he stubbornly glared back into those murderous eyes. The pointed blade nicked a part of his clothing and even though his trained mind automatically (roughly) calculated the distance between that and his throat, he didn’t back down. 

“I am your Commanding officer.” He snarled, “You_ will_ listen to - “ 

“The hell I will!” Obito snapped, pinned hands struggled and when it proved useless he bared his teeth. The wind blew above them, harsh and cold, and in any other situation, he would have done what he’d been doing the whole mission and ignore whatever involuntary shiver he had. But the water was cold and the fight, while still burning in his skin, was ebbing away allowing the frost to settle in. 

He shivered as the gust blew over them, dead leaves swirling and the surface of the lake rippling. What pissed him off even more was that the bastard knew it, could feel his body tremble and his arms shiver at the laps of water from under him. It was almost impossible not too, his body holding his down so thoroughly. It made that steamy rage boil even further.

Karashi’s face had gotten close, their anger bringing them nose to nose. Their panting leaving puffs of thin white air swirling and a heated part of Obito's brain practically flailed. Kakashi was sitting above him and _still_ looking down on him.

He let out a hiss of anger and Kakashi sneered.

“You’re such an idiot,” Kakashi's knife tilted further, “useless, dumb, _deadlast_.” 

“And your an arrogant disgraced_ brat_,” he spat back. “A pain in the ass!” 

The fury in his eyes for just a second faltered at ‘disgraced’, but then came flooding back anew and suddenly the kunai dropped to the water and both of Kakashi’s hands fisted in his shirt. “A disgrace? You would know a lot about _that_ wouldn’t you.” 

“Better than you, you piece of shit!”

Kakashi sneered, “you just insulted yourself you _idiot_."

"I am _not_,” and against Obito’s better judgement his breath hitched, “an idiot!"

And then they stared, words no longer being slung and instead their furious glares clashed and battled. His own hands fisted in the bastards shirt, their fish pales long forgotten. Obito was pissed and he knew the disgraced comment was a low blow, but still he couldn’t stop his mouth. It felt like justice, he told himself, ignoring the guilty pang in his core.

_ He wasn’t an idiot. _

Kakashi deserved it. He looked at him like a loser, like he was hopeless and a waste of time. No one ever gave Obito the time of day - he had to work for everything he got. Sensei's attention, his skill, hell even his place at the side of his dumbass family. The only thing he ever got for free was his grandmothers love and Rin's never-ending kindness, though even that seemed to be waning lately. 

But Kakashi got everything practically handed to him. His name, his looks, his skill, his _teachers_ \- they all gave it to him and it wasn’t _fair_. He could be smart, and cool, and awesome! If someone just took the time to look instead of passing over him without even trying, he could be just as good, even_ better._

He wasn’t stupid, _he wasn’t._

And the anger boiled so hot it burned his face to the point he didn’t even notice there were tears running down it. That too fueled the flames and he hated it. Blinking furiously, he focused the world back into vision.

“Are you _crying?_” The crease in Kakashi’s eyes loosened, and suddenly he found the tension draining and turning into something…else. 

He scrambled hoarsely for a response. “I’m not. Shut up.” Biting his lip furiously, he turned his normally strong will into himself to and commanded his body to stop weeping. It was pathetic.

“I didn’t even hit you, why are you crying?”

“I said shut up!” Obito shouted, “let go of me bastard!”

Kakashi frowned, anger still simmering but there was more to it. A sort of pity. It made his embarrassment flare, engulfing his face.

“Don’t - stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like _that._ Like - like I’m some sort of pathetic fuck up. I’m _not_, so don’t look at me like that.” Obito grimaced, “I don’t want your pity."

Slowly, fingers unraveled and the grip came undone. He shifted at the release, elbow coming up behind him as he propped himself up. Water sloshed. The quiet reigned. And hands rested, almost hovered, where they were at. For Kakashi at least. Obito's hands scrubbed furiously at his eyes and he turned his gaze back up to glare at the bastard, trying to recover from his wave of embarrassment and shame.

But instead of those raging eyes, there was something else. He was still partly pinned, the air was still cold, and they were both somewhat breathless, but the previous fiery rage had fluttered away in his sudden burst of tears and what was left was this. Whatever _this_ was.

Obito couldn’t look away.

It threw him for loop, the sudden change in atmosphere, and his head fuzzed just a bit. They had been on the throes of hate and anger, and then just like that, it was gone. They were sitting quietly with gazes locked, unable to break away from the other. Everything was cold and he shivered again. Almost self consciously and he realized how awkward their position was and like the mood, his vision suddenly warped.

Their clothes were soaked, their fight leaving them flushed, and the stoic tense body above him had lost some of it’s tension and was slightly trembling. The water of the lake dripped from Kakashi's damp hair, trails leading down his masked face, eyes glassy and wide and for the first time since they became a team, _open_. Uncertainty, confusion…awe? He gulped as a hand rose, wiping away the last of his tears.

The hand was warm, warmer than he expected, and without meaning to he leaned into the touch. Obviously. Kakashi's eyes narrowed in surprise and the air sparked once more, this time a calmer flame breathing into the air. He found his heart beating faster and louder. Absently, he wondered wether he should be more afraid of this fire than the one earlier. 

Close, they were so _close_. They’d been this close before, in training and sometimes in fights, but this was different. Obito could see the water dripping off his eyelashes, could see his mouth partly open and breathing out air softly, and suddenly that burning fire exploded. The warm hand still rested on his face. His brain finally sparked to life and he could feel the beginnings of a panicked recovery of whatever _this_ was but -

“You're such a crybaby."

Warmth engulfed him before he knew it. A warm hand twisted his shirt, his own instinctively fisting on Kakashi's pants, the weight on his lap now leaning forward and _fuck_.

Almost shamefully, he realized why people liked kissing so much. It was warm, intimate, and _fuck_. Fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling them closer. He would have fought back, pushing him away and scrambling back, but in the cold water with Kakashi so close, it felt wrong. Right there, he hated the thin veil of the stupid mask more than ever, the wet cloth barely letting the full force of warmth through. 

Almost as if reading his thoughts Kakashi pulled back, fingers tugging it off and to his own surprise, he lunged forward wasting no time to continue. This time there was nothing in the way, and the warmth of his partner contrasted sharply with their frigid surroundings. 

He almost moaned at the contact. 

Kakashi _did._

Their bodies shifted again as they melted, and his hands repositioned as he sat up. One hand gripping softly on Kakashi's thigh, the other making it’s way to his head, pushing them closer. Tighter. Fingers threaded the hair it came into contact with and he tugged. 

A sharp groan echoed between them and it was a small opening, but he was nothing if not an opportunist. Remembering the gross couple that rudely made out in front of his window, he tried to explore. If it wasn’t warm before, it really fucking was now. So heated and welcoming, he felt as if his body was on fire and because he was partly stupid, he dove further into it. (maybe that couple weren’t so gross after all) 

Resistance met him and a battle ensued. He groaned in annoyance and pulled harder, his hand down on the thigh digging harshly. Another groan sounded, almost breathy and closer to a whine. Still, the battle continued. In an act of pure genius (idiocy he later reconciled) he flipped them around, hoping to gain more control because _fucking hell._ It was warm, and hot, and _god damn it_ if this wasn’t the one thing he couldn’t be better at.

The bastard probably never had thought about kissing before, while he, the unrequited, _had_. A lot. Though, honestly he imagined it much differently and with someone else who he definitely wasn’t thinking about right now. 

Kakashi was beneath him, legs parted by his own and he leaned forward, the shift in gravity giving him more room and space to maneuver. Hands tangled in his hair tugging and pushing, and Kakashi's arms tightening around his shoulder pulling them closer. The water rippled and Kakashi gave in, the battle subsiding and control slipping into his hands. 

Arching into his touch, Kakashi gasped when his hand ran down his thigh, fingers ghosting on the inside. It was an unconscious move, one only done to get a better grip, but the vibration echoed through him and his hand ran further down dipping just a bit into the water. His fingertips grazed the gap of skin and Kakashi shivered. 

The sight was honestly beautiful, not just cause he’d never thought he’d see Kakashi like this, flushed and coming apart at his touch, but because a part of him practically preened. He had done that. And it was _intoxicating_. Not for the first time he desperately wished he had his Sharingan to record it perfectly. 

Pulling apart to breath, his hand caressed further into his shirt, and a groan was sounded. He wanted more, brain fuzzing over at the sound, and fuck did that want feel hot. It burned in his stomach, sinking lower and he shifted closer. He leaned forward, to continue and go further, and Kakashi looked just about open to it too, mouth already parted and ready, but -

“Kakashi! Obito! Where are you guys? It’s almost nightfall! Camp’s already set up.” Rin's voice cut through the air, and as soft as it was, Obito felt as if she just shot a cannon by his ear. They snapped apart, horror and shock mirroring as reality crashed in on them. In a split second he was punted across the bank and several feet away from Kakashi (warmwarmwarm) who was already darting out from the water and pulling up his mask. His back was turned to him.

Obito too, panting and dazed, stumbled onto the dry bank. His brain still hadn’t really computed what had happened, and before he knew it, Rin was by his side. Her hands were on her hips, face constructed into frown.

“Obito, your soaking! What happened?” Warmth, skin, _groaning_ \- he flushed, his tired tongue fumbling for an answer. 

Behind him, there was a scoff. “The idiot couldn’t put together a rod. We fell in.”

Brisk, cold, and if he hadn’t been looking for it, _breathless_. Stubbornly he kept his eyes to the ground, trying to ignore the rising heat in his face and the imagery that came with the voice. Shit. That had totally happened, didn’t it?

“Y-yeah,” he lamely agreed, “nothing to worry about.” The water splashed at the shore and by his feet and all of a sudden he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to think and defiantly not here. Defiantly. Definitely. _Defiantly. _

Forcing a laugh that sounded too airy for his liking, he said, “right, uh, we got the food, and I, um, I’m j-just going to go getchangedsoseeyoulaterbye.” 

And he darted off, eyes still attached to the ground and face lit aflame. He ignored Rin's cry, and the fact he left her to take the fish back, and really, everything in the world. Obito just needed to get to his tent, change, and then figure out what the fuck to do cause he just made out with Kakashi in middle of a lake and he didn’t know what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was so bad. i hate some of this dialogue. too ooc for my liking. whatever. it was either going to stay in my drafts or get trashed. prob gonna trash later


End file.
